


In the blink of an eye

by Neko_ryn



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Junhee is worried about Donghun, Byeongkwan and Yoochan who are about to leave the group to join their new temporary group after having won in MIXNINE and The Unit. They all notice, so they all go on a secret date, doing their best to make their leader happy again, and let him know how much they love him.





	In the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very sad about A.C.E and other groups having to separate to join MIXNINE and The Unit, so I decided to write this short, fluffy one-shot for all of us suffering from the same. Hope you enjoy!

Junhee was an expressive person; he could hardly hide his feelings and thoughts from others, let alone from his members. Whether he was excited, angry or sad they could all tell just by looking at him; he was pretty much an open book to them and as much as the four of them liked that, Jun would never admit to anything even when it was painfully obvious.

 

"He's angry, isn't he? He's been sulking the whole day." Donghun whispered towards Seyoon, they were both side by side leaning on the kitchen counter, observing the other three from there. 

 

Junhee was sitting on the small living room's floor, glaring at the suitcases that rested on the even smaller entrance. Donghun, Yuchan and Byeongkwan were going to leave that day to join their new temporary teams after having won The Unit and Mixnine; of course it was hard for both him and Seyoon, but the leader was the one struggling the most with it.

 

"Rather than angry I think he's sad... Probably." Seyoon replied, looking at the leader too. Chan and Byeongkwan were both sitting on the sofa behind him, probably wondering the same things. 

 

"You need to take care of him once we're gone, he's the leader but he's still younger than both of us, he needs to lean on his hyungs sometimes." Donghun grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze and caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

"I know, I know, we're literally dating each other hyung, I know how to take care of my boyfriends." Seyoon half-heartedly complained, smiling a little bit when Donghun leaned in to place a peck on his lips. "I think we should try to cheer him up and stay close all day, since you're leaving tomorrow morning."

 

"Sounds like a good plan, let’s go." Donghun gently grabbed on Seyoon's shoulders and pushed him out of the kitchen and into the leaving room.

 

The oldest sat down in front of the leader and grabbed his face by the cheeks, making him look away from their luggage and directly into his eyes. Gently, he started kissing him on the lips, successfully diverting his attention from the fact that the group would be reduced to only two members for a while. Junhee blushed ever so slightly at the sudden show of affection, but he kissed back nonetheless.

 

"Ah hyung! Stop hogging Jun all to yourself!" Seyoon exclaimed teasingly when he felt the kiss was lasting a little bit too long, pushing the oldest away and stealing a kiss from Junhee himself, which made the other laugh a little bit.

 

"Ah hyungs!" Chan exclaimed from his place on the sofa, throwing them a cushion. "Why are you like this? So embarrassing." Beside him Jason made a disgusted face, although they all knew he didn't actually mean it.

 

"You two have no right, you're also dating us!" Donghun threw the cushion back, receiving a laugh in exchange.  "Come on, get up, we're going to use the day off we were given and go out on a secret date."

 

The two maknaes immediately moved from the sofa to the entrance and started putting their shoes on, while the oldest helped the other two get off the floor so they could leave as well. A few minutes later they were all on their way to take the subway.

 

It was the last day they were going to spend together for a while, so they had to make the most out of it. Their company CEO had given them some pocket money to spend on food, drinks and snacks and just to have fun in general; it was a very nice gesture, especially since both the company and the group were still pretty new and things were difficult for them most of the time. They appreciated it.

 

Byeongkwan wrapped his arm around Chan, making him lean down a little. In response, the youngest pushed him away to get rid of his embrace and then wrapped his own arm around Byeongkwan teasing him for being shorter, although it was only by a few centimeters. The other three laughed behind them, seeing the two youngest getting along made them giddy.

 

After they got to the subway station, it wasn't long before the subway arrived and they got on. Because of how early it was for a weekend morning, it was basically empty, so they managed to seat all together at the back of the wagon. Since it was almost a 3 hour trip they chatted and planned their day, trying to decide how they were going to spend it; since they were heading to Hongdae, trying out the arcade's games and going for a round of karaoke seemed like a good idea, so they ended up agreeing on doing that. 

 

The three hour trip was over pretty quickly and they walked out of the station while playing around, pushing each other lightly or capturing the others in tight hugs. In the end, Chan had their leader in a headlock that Jun was unable to leave, so he just followed him around like that, almost crouching.

 

"Three other boyfriends and no one is helping me?!" Junhee recriminated them, looking done with them when they only laughed in response.

 

Jun was only let free when they arrived to the arcade, so of course his back had started hurting a little, but he didn't complain because truth be told he was really happy about being with his members, with no worries about schedules, promotions or work in general. He loved being able to share a moment like this one with them.

 

Once in the arcade they played several games like basketball, they competed in dance, and also tried out the claw machines (only Jason managed to actually get a plush) before they decided to go to the karaoke parlor and sing their hearts out. They went with a few fun choices like Fantastic Baby or Pick Me before they started competing to see who could get the highest score. Of course they got a big laugh when their main vocal, Donghun, ended up in last place.

 

After that they walked around with a vague direction towards the Hangam River. They were getting hungry and wanted to order chicken there so they could enjoy a nice sunset together; however they ended up getting distracted by something else: a fortune-telling place.

 

"I want to try it!" Jason exclaimed, pointing towards the store and pulling Seyoon with him, the others just followed. "Let's have our fortunes read and see how we're going to do the rest of the year." He suggested, and they ended up agreeing because the thrill of the future -and maybe Jason's smile- made it difficult to say no.

 

So they went in and sat down one by one, getting their fortunes read. Their fortunes were similar, but slightly different in some parts: Jun was told he needed to be like a rock for their team, so they could rely on him and continue working like they had until now, but also to not keep things to himself, so he wouldn't break himself.

 

Chan was told his hard work would pay off well this year and that he should continue like that, never taking things for granted and putting his best in everything. Seyoon was told to not get desperate, even when things seemed difficult he had the greatest support he could ever ask for and things would eventually come his way.

 

Jason's fortune said to avoid problems and to always remain humble and hardworking, things were going well for him and for that to remain he needed to remember where he came from. Donghun's was probably the most unique.

 

"Your fortune seems really good, so you must take care of it and great things will come to you. For that I recommend you to stay away from women for a few years, or they might bring you problems and prevent you from moving on." The fortune teller explained in a serious tone, but beside him Donghun could hear a contained laugh. He turned to look at his four boyfriends and laughed nervously.

 

"Yeah, okay." He muttered, being supervised by four pairs of eyes.

 

Once they restarted their trip to the Hangam river, they teased Donghun nonstop to the point where the oldest's face became extremely red, he felt extremely embarrassed. They eventually let go of it and gave him a hug and a discreet kiss on the cheek as a compensation for bothering him so much.

 

"Hyung." Jun grabbed Seyoon's arm, stopping him. "Carry me." He said, although the look in his eyes made it feel more like a question.

 

"Right now?" Seyoon asked. The others stopped walking in front of them.

 

"You promised on public radio, so carry me." Junhee replied with a smile and patted Seyoon's back. Jason made a teasing sound towards them, which made Jun blush, but he got on the second oldest's back nonetheless.

 

It was kind of childish, but Junhee really enjoyed being carried around, it was funny and he liked the physical proximity it allowed, especially if it was one of his boyfriends. He messed around with Seyoon's hair and ears, but still paid attention to the conversation they were having, participating from his place of the back of his tallest boyfriend.

 

It barely felt like time had passed by when they finally got to the Hangam river, because it was a fine Sunday there were a lot of people, however they managed to find a nice spot, a little far away from the crowd. Seyoon put Junhee down and they all sat together on the ground. Chan used Jun's crossed legs as a pillow and laid down, looking up at his boyfriend. While Donghun ordered chicken so they could have a proper meal, Seyoon and Jason sat down next to the other two, leaning on each other. After playing around all day it was nice to finally relax.

 

"Okay, they said they won't take long." Donghun announced, taking a sit right next to Junhee and grabbing one of Chan's hands to play with; the leader was busy playing with the youngest's hair.

 

"Today was a lot of fun, it would be great if we got more time like this, to ourselves." Chan murmured from his place, relaxing under the touch of his hyungs. 

 

Jun silently contemplated his words and then leaned in to give him a kiss; he understood that it was difficult for everyone, this temporary separation, not only for him, yet he had acted out the most among them, and he felt sorry. He had heard Donghun and Seyoon's conversation earlier, but he didn't dare to speak about it, the place was too public, and that conversation was way too intimate. 

 

When the chicken finally arrived they played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would go pick it up, Jason lost. Eating was a noisy activity, they fooled around too much and by the time they finished the sun was already setting. 

 

"Come on let's go! We can't miss the subway." Donghun insisted, successfully dragging them with him after a few more minutes of playing around in the grass. They had to stop at a convenience store to get dessert after the three youngest had asked for it though, and there went what money they had left for food and snacks. It was worth it for their content faces.

 

The ride to Busan was silent, they were sated and tired and comfortable with each other; there was no need for words. Just small gestures were passed around: the soft brush of arms, discreet holding hands, and when no one else was watching a small peck on the lips, the cheek or the back of their hands. That was all they needed.

 

When they got back to the apartment Jason was the first to speak, making a suggestion that was immediately put into action.

 

"Let’s sleep here tonight." With his hand, he gestured to the small living room they did everything in.

 

Immediately everyone started to make space in the center, putting away stuff: moving the clothing racks into the kitchen, picking things up from the floor and putting them in their room or the couches. Then they brought in every blanket and pillow they had and accommodated them on the floor, making a space comfortable enough for them to sleep on.

 

The space was barely enough for the five tall men, but it was okay, because they didn't mind being so close to each other, rather, they enjoyed it. Everyone let Junhee sleep in the middle unanimously, Chan laid down on his left side and buried his face on the crook of his neck, Donghun laying down right behind him and lazily spooning him. On his right side Jason rested his head on the older's chest, Seyoon cuddling him in a soft hug. 

 

"Jun-hyung." Chan called in a low voice after a while. "Don't be sad okay? We'll be back."

 

"Yeah, it'll be like blinking your eyes, just as fast." Jason added, his voice sounded sleepy but he fought to stay awake.

 

"I know, I'll be okay, Seyoon-hyung is with me too." Junhee replied, reassuring them with a soft voice.

 

"We love the both of you." Donghun said, and warmth spread through all of them.

 

"We love you too." Jun replied, and there was nothing else to say, nothing else that could fill up the silence.

 

When Junhee woke up the next day, late in the morning, he could only feel Seyoon's body pressed closely to his back, still asleep. In his arms there was the plush Jason had won the day before, and it made him smile. The other three were gone, the suitcases with them, but it was alright; he knew they loved him just as much as he did.

 

He knew they would be back in the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to go yell at me on my tumblr @not-majestic-bluenicorn!


End file.
